fated_charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Witch
A witch is a human being born with a piece of the All, which enables them to manifest magical powers. Like mortals, witches can be either good or evil, but only good witches serve as protectors of the innocent. The origin of witchcraft dates back to the beginning of the Earth itself. Since then, witches have existed for untold centuries, passing down their knowledge and skills through generations in family lineages. Contrary to popular belief, witches do not receive their powers from demons, nor do they worship the Devil. Instead, witches use their powers to hunt and vanquish demons in order to protect the innocent and to make the world a safer place. The term "witch" is not exclusive to females, as males can also be witches as well. Appendices Wiccan Rede: And it harm none, do what ye will. Witches, like mortals, can be either good or evil, but only the good witches serve as protectors of the Innocent. Traditionally, Witches are born with a primary active power, such as telekinesis, but their powers grow as the witch grows. Often, their supernatural abilities are exhibited in early childhood, though it is not unusual for a person to grow into adulthood before her or his capabilities are realized. In addition to their active powers, Witches can also cast spells and create potions to amplify their magic. They live by the rule that they are not to use their magic for personal gain. Witches must decide within the first forty-eight hours of their powers awakening if they will travel the path of good or evil. History Origin of Witches When the world was dark, a spiritual energy ran through everything that existed, neither Good nor Evil. The Elders called it The All. Thousands of years ago, a woman came across that Nexus. She alerted her mate of what she had found. At first, they were afraid of it, but she pushed past that fear and tapped into this power. The woman was infused with more of the All than any human was supposed to possess. The woman shared that power with her mate and it changed them, making them immortal. It bonded them forever to one another and to The All. They ascended to a place of pure, utter bliss that they shared with the All, known as the Higher Realm. However, their presence there affected the earth as The All was contained to the Higher Realm. As a result, the world started to die. The only way to save the world was for the woman and her mate to separate their powers and allow the power of The All to flow freely again. The woman and man were forced to abandon the Higher Realm, never to return again. Once back on Earth, the woman gave birth to a pair of twins that were conceived while she was in the Higher Realm. The first child was a female and had powers like her mother, though not as strong, and it was from this child that almost all witches descend from. The second child was a male born with the same abilities, but he used the magic for dark purposes, and that gave rise to warlocks. Their other children possessed no magic of their own, but they and their descendants could tap into The All as practitioners. In very rare circumstances, these non-magical descendants could give birth to a full witch. This is very likely how Melinda Warren was born a witch. Every time a witch or warlock was born, he/she inherits a tiny piece of the All that allowed them to develop an active power. Witch Trials During the late 17th century in Salem, Massachusetts, several men and women were persecuted for practicing witchcraft. During this period in Colonial America, many of the Puritans who had settled in the Northeast believed that witches were servants for the Devil. These events became known the Salem Witch Trials, in which numerous people - witches and mortals - were hanged or otherwise killed. One of these people was Melinda Warren, the founder of the Warren Line and ancestor of the Charmed Ones. She was burned at the stake after being outed as a witch by a warlock. Classification Witches come in two types: Magical witches and Practitioners. This method of classification has been used several times in the show when practitioners have been an element of the storyline. Practitioners Humans who practice witchcraft, but lack any true magical powers are known as "practitioners." The practitioners featured on Charmed, tend to treat witchcraft as a more religious experience than the sisters do and usually follow the religion of Wicca. These witches are not immune to the power of Molecular Immobilization. However, it was revealed that some practitioners do have the fundamental Wiccan abilities to cast effective spells, brew potions, and Scry, but lack an active power. Magical Witches Magical witches are born with the ability to use magic. Their supernatural powers are passed on to them through blood from their ancestors and are bound to their emotions, thoughts, and souls. A witch's magic is a genetic component that may skip a generation, making them mortals before their magic resurfaces. Each magical witch would possess the fundamental Wiccan skills to cast spells, brew potions, scry for lost objects or people and acquire information through divining. Besides this, their magic will manifest itself in the form of one or more individual, personal powers commonly known as "active powers." These powers can be used at will and do not require incantations or potions. Magical witches are able to access their magic from an early age, but their powers can manifest from the womb and can be tapped into. All and only good magical witches are assigned Whitelighters by the Elders, and also have familiar when they first begin combating evil. Magical witches are also further classified as upper-level or lower-level. Upper-level witches naturally possess more strength and skill than lower-level witches which allow them to perform more spectacular feats of magic, such as casting spells of supreme power and brewing potent potions to help achieve their goals. All good witches, regardless of their level of power, are immune to the effects of Molecular Immobilization. In a family of witches, the firstborn child is supposedly the strongest compared to its set of siblings. Warlock A witch who betrays the Wiccan Rede sells his or her soul to pure evil and kills another witch to steal his or her powers becomes a warlock. A warlock can be either male or female, just like a witch can be either gender. They tend to strengthen their powers by killing other magical creatures and obtaining theirs. Upper-level warlocks possess the ability of blinking, which was originally a witch's power before it transcended into a warlock's. Evil Witches An evil witch, sometimes confused with a warlock, is a witch who renounces the Wiccan Rede and redirects to using his/her powers for personal gain and evil means. They typically do not kill witches for their powers, but if they desire so, they use other methods to obtain them. They also do not sell their soul to the devil. When witches turn evil, they renounce their right to a Whitelighter. One memorable evil witch was P. Russell, who was a distant relative of the Charmed Ones as well as Phoebe Halliwell's past life, who turned evil when she fell in love with a warlock named Anton. Another was the Evil Enchantress of the Dark Ages, who was Paige Matthews' past life. Sub-Species Whitelighter-Witches , a whitelighter-witch]] Whitelighter-Witches are the offspring of a witch and a Whitelighter. These hybrids possess the basic powers their Wiccan heritage and may develop the powers of a Whitelighter. These hybrids are also able to develop unique hybrid powers, such as telekinetic orbing, which is the combination of telekinesis and orbing. These hybrids are vulnerable to the poison of Darklighter arrow. Cupid-Witches , the first Cupid-Witch]] Cupid-Witches are the offspring of a witch and a Cupid. These hybrids possess the basic powers of their Wiccan heritage and may inherit the powers of Cupids. Unlike pure Cupids, they do not require a Cupid Stone to activate their powers. The only known half-cupids are the three daughters of Coop and Phoebe Halliwell, the eldest of which is P.J. Halliwell. Demon-Witches a demonic-witch]] Demon-Witches are the offspring of a witch and a demon. Only one of these hybrids is known to have existed. The Source's Heir was the child of Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner, who at the time was possessed by the Source of All Evil. The union between Cole and Phoebe created a massive concentration of power. The unborn child was later stolen by the Seer and its overwhelming power destroyed them both. Another form of Demonic-Witches is when Witches use their powers for evil and later collect demonic abilities. There are many of these witches known to exist, and they normally work together or in groups. The Window of Opportunity The Window of Opportunity presents itself if a new witch hasn't decided to use his/her powers for good or evil yet. During this time, she/he could be swayed either way. The Window of Opportunity remains open for forty-eight hours from the moment the witch's powers awake. Because of free will, good and evil are unable to make her/him choose her/his path magically. However, evil can tempt the witch to take an innocent's life to make her/him take the path of evil, which will make her/him evil forever. On the other hand, if the witch does an act of good, she/he becomes good. The Window of Opportunity was created eons ago by good and evil to protect free will. What happens after the forty-eight hours if the witch still hasn't made his/her choice remains unexplained. A window opened for Paige Matthews when she first gained Wiccan powers. Paige initially feared magic — especially after her encounter with Shax and attempted to stay oblivious from the magical world. Unfortunately, this gave the Source a chance to turn her evil. However, Phoebe and Piper managed to turn her good before the time ran out. Unbecoming a Witch There are multiple ways for a witch to lose their powers and affinity to magic. Power Stripping A witch can relinquish his or her powers and affinity to all sorts of magic using either a spell or a potion. Said powers will then either vanish or be granted to another individual. The Hollow is known to be the most dangerous method. The witch who loses his or her power will be rendered completely mortal. Transformation Another way to separate a witch from their powers is by transforming them into another supernatural being altogether. This has been done multiple times throughout Charmed. While some transformations allow the witch to retain some, if not all, of their original powers, others usually make them disappear. * Succubus: When a witch makes a pact with darkness to protect herself from heartbreak, she becomes a succubus—a sexual predator. She seeks out powerful men who become helpless against her magic, then feeds off their testosterone with her razor-sharp tongue. * Banshee: '''When a pain-stricken witch hears the killing scream of a banshee, she becomes a banshee herself. To undo the transformation, the new banshee must face her pain at its root before she kills an innocent. * '''Vampire: Bites from a vampire will transform a witch into one as well. The only way to reverse the transformation is to kill the Vampire Queen before the witch bites an innocent, which will destroy all vampires originated from her while rendering the witch human again. * Thought Projection: If done correctly, this power could be used to transform a witch into another being altogether, such as a superhero. * God/Goddess: Becoming a god is a rare and dangerous method that could bring about a catastrophe. Since a god is transcendent, the transformation is usually complete. To reverse the transformation, one needs to separate the power from the witch. * Genie: Becoming a genie is a way to transform a witch. In 2004, Phoebe took the place of the demon Jinny because the bottle she was trapped in could make anyone who wished the genie free replace the freed genie. Powers and Abilities A magical witch possesses the four innate abilities, Spell Casting, Potion Making, Scrying, and Mediumship, but any additional powers depend on the users own level of skill, lineage, and/or bloodline. Their powers also seem to grow depending on their character and emotional state, making them more powerful as they age. Lower-Level witches possess little to no active powers but can still show the basic abilities. Basic Powers All witches possess these four basic powers. * [[Spell Casting|'Spell Casting']]:' * [[Potion Making|'Potion Making]]:' * [[Scrying|'Scrying]]:' * [[Mediumship|'Mediumship]]:' Other Powers * [[:Category:Powers|'Individual Powers]]:''' Powers within each witch varies depending on skill, lineage and/or level. Strengths and Weaknesses Witches, as magical beings, have different strengths and weaknesses than other magical beings and humans. Strengths * '''Magic: Weaknesses * Mortality: Despite their mystical attributes, witches are still human and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, disease, heart-failure, etc.). * Magic: Witches are still susceptible to witchcraft. * Emotions: Since witches powers are tied to their emotions, this is a primary weakness for them. When they enter an extreme state of emotional distress, their powers often don't work as they should. * Disbelief: '''The act of refusing to believe in one's powers, can suppress a witches abilities the point where they are rendered useless. * '''Overexertion: The excessive use of magic, or pushing one's abilities to far will result in failure, headaches, and sometimes disorientation. * Power Stripping Potions: These potions have the ability to erase a witches magic and ultimately, render the mortal. Notes and Trivia * Witches have been shown to be stronger in a coven they by themselves, that is the main reason why they stay together. * Magical witches born into a blood siblinghood inherit their powers based on seniority: the firstborn usually displays the strongest power in comparison to their younger ones. See Also * List of Witches Category:Fated Category:Book of Shadows Category:Jenkins Book of Shadows Category:Raven Book of Shadows Category:Species Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Evil Beings Category:Witch